Find Forgiveness In Your Heart
by SleepingInTheMeadow
Summary: Snow White is attending a ball held by Prince Thomas, in the hopes of him finding a wife to marry. She enters and spots a beautiful girl inside, Ella, but she leaves at midnight, leaving Snow devastated. Romantic CinderSnow Enchanted Forest AU
1. This Ball is Better With You

**Hi, everyone! This is a bit different from the rest of my stories, but I'm hopeful you all would like it. As always, I hope you enjoy!**

Snow tapped her foot against the carriage floor and fiddled with her hands. This was the first ball in a different kingdom where her parents weren't attending. She shouldn't be nervous, Prince Thomas has been her very good friend for a very long time.

The two would attend the same balls at a young age, but would get bored quickly. They would explore the castles they attended. He taught her how to dance, and she taught him how to sneak off, and were even almost caught in a king's bedchambers. From then on, they made a pact to never discuss it, but broke it when reminiscing on their childhood.

She was always nervous about the balls she would attend. Nobles and Lords alike would attend and get _handsy _with her, insisting to dance with her, despite being her fathers age or older. She was also uncomfortable with arranged marriages. Her parents were very in love, but she would never want to marry for anything less than love.

Thomas was looking for a wife to rule the kingdom with, and all princesses were invited from each kingdom, as well as non-royals, to the ball.

The carriage stopped abruptly, shaking Snow out of her thoughts. The foot coach helped her climb out. She began walking up the set of stairs when the coachman called to her.

"I'll be here at quarter to one," he said, and drove off. She exhaled slowly and rubbed the goosebumps on her arms. Slowly, she walked in.

The ballroom was packed. Everyone was dressed up in their fanciest suits, prettiest dresses, and most formal outfits. Waiters weaved their way past people and balanced drinks on metal trays.

She looked across the room and met eyes with another girl there. She had sparkling blue eyes that matched her poofy periwinkle dress. Her hair was pinned up and her skin was sun kissed. She looked so beautiful, it was mesmerizing. They locked eyes and both looked away shyly. Snow made her way over to her.

"Hi, my name's Ella," the girl said.

"Nice to meet you, Ella, I'm Snow." She said. Ella smiled.

"Thats a nice name," she said. Snow giggled nervously.

"You should see _why_ my mom named me that," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

They were deep in conversation when Thomas greeted Snow, and she introduced him to Ella. The three were talking, but Snow wasn't paying attention.

"…are you okay?" Asked Thomas.

"Yeah, um, yeah I'm great," she said, still looking at Ella, now grabbing champagne from a passing waiter. Thomas looked at Snow knowingly.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked. She nodded, still dazed.

He dragged her off to an unknown room, so as to not be disturbed.

"I can see the way you look at her," he said,"you should ask to court her,"

"No! What if she says no, what if my parents hate her and don't want me to marry her? What if she doesn't like me _back?"_ She kept rambling on until Thomas stopped her.

"If you won't, I will," he said. She gasped.

"No, you won't," she ordered.

"Snow, I've known you since we were six, I'm looking out for you, if you weren't so clearly in love with her, I wouldn't do this. Just ask, you'll never know until you get your answer." She nodded.

"Okay, I'll ask. Thank you," she said. He hugged her and led her back to the ballroom. The musicians had already started playing music, and people were on the dancefloor.

Ella handed her a drink, and she thanked her for it. Thomas nudged Snow as the song was ending.

"Would you like to dance?" She asked Ella shyly.

"I'd love to," she answered and led her off to the dance floor. They swayed and twirled to the gentle music. They spent the better half of the night dancing. After their feet were sore, they went outside to the garden to take a breath. Snow couldn't tell if it was the drink or something, but she looked much more beautiful than she had before.

She looked over to Ella and into her lightning blue eyes and sighed a little. Ella smiled at her and she could only return it.

"Tonight was really fun," she said to Snow.

"It really was," Snow said, grinning. Suddenly, the clock chimed twelve. Ella glanced to her with worry in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I have to be going now," She said.

"Wait, what?" She ran through the ballroom and down the stairs to her waiting coach. Her slipper fell off as she was running.

"Wait, Ella, don't go yet!" She called. The coachman left as soon as he had arrived. She grabbed the glass slipper off the stairs, and tried holding back her tears. What had she done to scare her? She went back inside and stood in the corner, away from the ensuing nobles and lords and from everyone. Thomas saw her from his place in the centre of the ballroom, greeting some princesses from the next kingdom over.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm tired of love, I wanna go home," she muttered as he hugged her.

"What happened?"

We were outside, and I was about to ask her if she would like to court, and then she ran off before I could ask." She couldn't hold back the tears any longer and she cried into his shoulder.

"Do you want to stay in my bedchambers until your coach arrives?" She nodded. He led her up various stairs and through corridors. She sat down on his bed and hugged a pillow to her chest.

"Do you want me to stay?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No, go find love!" She said, saving him off. He kissed her cheek and left. She sat on the bed until her coach arrived. She trudged down the stairs and past maids, eyeing her suspiciously. She found her way to the ballroom and said goodbye to Thomas before getting into her coach. Once the carriage began moving, she softly cried.


	2. Forbidden

**If you have any prompts/reviews, I'll gladly take them. As always, I hope you enjoy!**

As the carriage brought Snow back to the castle, she sat silently, letting the tears dry on her face.

When the coach got back, Johanna was waiting on the palace steps.

"Snow, How was your time at the ball," she asked. Snow ran out of the carriage and hugged her tightly.

"It was awful," she muttered. Johanna led her inside and to her bedchambers.

"Tell me about it," Johanna requested.

"I got there, and I met a _wonderful_ girl, Ella. Thomas told me to ask her to dance, and I did. We danced until our feet hurt. We went outside afterwards and I was about to ask her to court, but the clock struck twelve and she ran off." Johanna couldn't hide her shock, but just hugged her.

"You go get ready for bed, I'll make you some hot cocoa." Snow nodded and sat down on her bed, hugging a pillow to her chest.

—————Cinderella—————

From inside the ballroom, she could hear the tell-tale chime of the clock.

"I'm sorry, I have to be going now," she muttered and ran off towards the carriage waiting for her. She could hear Snow running and calling out for her.

She was halfway down the stairs when her shoe slipped off her feet.

_That doesn't matter, _she thought, and hopped into her carriage. She looked back and saw Snow grasping the shoe and watching the carriage leave her lonely once more. Her heart broke at the sight of her.

As everything began to change back and she was left in her tattered clothes, she couldn't help but feel remorse.

"I will always find you, Snow," she whispered and trudged back to her home.

—————Snow—————

The next day, Snow's parents were to be arriving home from their travels. Snow sat in bed for the day, other than meals.

In the early hours of evening, her parents had come to her room. Eva rushed over to Snow, who was sitting in bed, reading.

"Snow, are you alright? Johanna told me you had a rough night at the ball," Eva said. Snow nodded silently. She retold the tale of Cinderella leaving her behind. Eva too, was shocked, but fully supportive. Her father was appalled; it would take a little more time for him to get used to. Eva consoled her.

"Mom, I'm fine now. Go unpack and get settled in." Eva reluctantly left, as well as her father, who was still standing in the doorway. Snow sighed once they left.

After finishing her book, she sat by the windowsill, gazing out into the starry night above her.

A small dove landed on her lap. She stroked its feathers and saw the notes that were tied to its leg.

The first was a wedding invitation to Prince Thomas's wedding to a princess he must have met. The second was handwritten from him.

_Dearest Snow,_

_Please tell me you're alright. I know the feeling of heartbreak, and I wanted to make sure that you were okay, despite the events of last night. If it would make you feel better, I can come visit. _

_Sincerely,_

_Thomas_

She laughed to herself and began writing.

_Dearest Thomas,_

_It would make me feel better for you to visit, but I'm sure you are busy with your wedding, and I would not want to be a burden on you, congratulations by the way! I'm sure she's wonderful. Thank you for your concern as well, but I'm fine. _

_Sincerely,_

_Snow_

She folded the letter and wrapped it around the dove's leg.

"Give this to Prince Thomas," she whispered to it before it flew away.

—————Cinderella—————

She sat in her room, surrounded by mice and birds that were busy consoling her. She pouted and looked out her window at the shining stars in the sky. _She's out there somewhere, waiting for you,_ she thought to herself. She grabbed a pen and paper from her desk and wrote.

After she finished, she asked one of the birds to deliver it.

"Find her, for me," she told the blue bird. It tweeted to her and flitted off. Downstairs, she could hear her stepmother shout for her, later joined by her stepsisters.

"Cinderella!" They yelled. She sighed and left her rodent friends behind.

—————Snow—————

Snow was getting for bed. She slipped into her silk nightgown and slid under the blankets. She was just falling asleep when a bird flew in from her window and talked to her. She groaned and opened her heavy eyes. 

A blue bird offered her a note. That's funny, Thomas sends doves to deliver his messages. She took it and the bird flew off. 

_Snow, _

_I'm very sorry for leaving you abruptly that night. It's kind of hard to explain why I left, but it wasn't you. It could never have been. If you are willing to forgive me and start over, meet me at the spot marked on the map I gave you. If you feel the same about you as I do, meet me tomorrow. Please. _

_Yours, _

_Cinderella_

Snow grinned and checked the map on the back of the letter. A large red dot was placed in the middle of a forest. She had never been there, and had no experience in the woods, but she was determined to find her. 

She barely slept, with all the excitement, but woke up with a smile on her face and had already changed into her riding gear after receiving the letter. The smoothed down the wrinkles on her tight fitting outfit, and rushed to the kitchen, grabbing a slice of bread and running to the stables behind the castle. 

Her father was one step ahead of her and was waiting at the stables. She stopped running when she saw him waiting with his arms grossed, looking grim. 

"Daddy," she greeted meekly. 

"You are not leaving today," he said. Her face dropped. 

"Please, I need to see her," she begged. 

"No. You are going to marry a man, who will take care of this kingdom, not a _girl, _with no experience with running a kingdom." 

"You want me to marry for love, right?" He nodded. 

"Then let me." He shook his head. 

"Guards, take her to her bedchambers and keep her in there." 

"No, daddy, let me go," she said through a stream of tears. He looked at her struggling against the guards, flailing around, and felt sympathetic. 

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you make a mistake as bad as this one." And with that, Snow stopped struggling and let the guards take her. 


	3. Let's Hope Our Problems Don't Find Us

**If you have any reviews/prompts, I will gladly take them. As always, I hope you enjoy!**

Snow White wept in her bedchambers, and occasionally shouting at the doors for the guards to let her out. She collapsed on her bed, distraught. Her room was far too high to jump from or scale, and the guards wouldn't let up by her command.

After hours of being detained, she wrote a simple note to Cinderella, telling her about her unforeseen circumstances. Before she could whistle a bird over to her window, she heard the guards leave their post.

Eva silently opened the door and waved Snow over.

"Listen, I'm letting you out, because there is no force stronger than the bond of true love. Go find her, and whatever you do, you mustn't tell your father, or we'll both be in immense trouble. I have your horse waiting out front, now go, hurry!" She instructed. Snow hugged her and nodded, swiftly leaving and sneaking out through winding corridors, hallways, and rooms.

Once she was outside, she hopped on her horse and guided her to their meeting place, glancing at the map in her hand every so often.

Once she arrived, she found herself alone once again. She waited, for minutes, which grew into hours, until she finally gave up as the moon shone at it's highest peak.

Behind her, a horse trotted up to hers.

"I'm sorry I was late," Ella explained, "I was caught up, my stepmother tried to keep me in my room."

"My father had locked me up in my room as well, I guess he wasn't as cool with it as I hoped," she said, chuckling to herself.

"C'mon, I found a 'safehouse' of sorts," Ella said faintly. Snow nodded and they set off. After a little while, they found themselves upon a house, no light coming from the windows. Ella led her to the front, where she got off her horse and tied it up. Snow did the same.

Before going into the house, Snow picked up Ella.

"We may not be traditional, or married, or even living here, but it still feels special," Snow said. Ella giggled and allowed herself to be carried inside. Snow set her down gently on a couch in front of a fireplace. Ella sat up and let Snow set a fire in the fireplace before them.

"I didn't know you knew how to make a fire," Ella said.

"There's a lot of things you may not know about me, as I you," Snow said. After their fire was lit and they could see each other, they huddled up together on the floor in front of the fire. Snow watched the flickering fire in Ella's contrasting icy blue eyes.

Once they could barely hold their eyes open any longer, they made their way upstairs, to the larger bedroom. As they undressed and got under the covers, Snow thought.

"Who's house are we staying in?" She asked curiously.

"Just a friend of mine, her family used to stay here before her mother died. We met when she was adventuring from her castle. She was born a royal, that's why her cabin's so big." Snow nodded and felt a weight leave her shoulders, leaving her feeling less heavy. She snuggled closer to Ella, just as she was drifting off.

"Goodnight," Ella muttered sleepily.

"'Night,"

——————————

Leopold made his way to Snow's room in the early hours of morning. The guards were gone, so he assumed she gave up on her little fantasy.

He opened the door to find her room empty. He grumbled angrily and stormed to his own bedchambers.

"Eva!" He called. She turned around from her desk, "Snow has left." She nodded.

"I know."

"Why would you not tell me! It's going to be impossible to track her down now."

"I know. I let her out."

"_Why would you do that?_"

"Because love is love, it doesn't matter if she marries a rich, male royal, or a lesser female. You can't break True Love, you of all people should know that, so I suggest you stop trying," she lectured. He grumbled compliantly, but would most definitely send a group of knights to find her.

——————————

Snow shifted as she began to wake up, and felt Ella missing. She sat right up and looked for her. She stopped looking once she smelled breakfast cooking downstairs.

She padded down the stairs as she pulled her shirt on. Ella was smiling at her from the stove, holding a plate of pancakes.

"How did you make pancakes? I thought you said they never visited," Snow mumbled.

"They stopped visiting two years ago, and they didn't bother cleaning out their pantry. I just had to get fresh eggs, I found a bird's nest in a tree nearby." Snow looked at her skeptically.

"I wouldn't make them if I didn't know if the ingredients were good, they should all be fine." Ella handed her a plate and she took a shy bite, and felt her mind explode.

"God, these are good," Snow moaned. Ella giggled.

"I do a _lot_ of cooking around the house." They ate in silence, but Ella made more for Snow.

"I could eat these for the rest of my life, how could you get pancakes to taste this good, I'm ready to taste anything you cook." Ella blushed at her comment, as Snow snuck up behind her and hugged her. Ella leaned back into her embrace.

"So, how exactly are we gonna live out here? It'll be weird without maids and cooks to do these for me," Snow said quietly.

"We could hunt," Ella offered. Snow thought.

"I've never wielded a weapon of the sort," she said. They looked in chests and drawers, behind doors and under beds, and found a bounty of hidden weapons.

Snow took interest in the bow and arrow set, while Ella wielded a large spear and dagger.

"First, you'll need to know how to use _this."_ Ella gestured to the weapon in her nervous hands. Snow nodded as Ella took her outside to find a tree big enough to make into a target. She whittled a target onto a decent-sized tree.

"Now, you need to know how to use this." Ella taught her to aim, to draw back, even to make both a bow and arrow out of natural materials. She found she was a natural with a bow, but took a while to make the arrows and to draw an arrow out of her quiver

Once she was finished teaching, she led her to a clearing.

"There's a rabbit," Ella whispered in her ear, making her feel warm. Snow carefully drew her bow and shot it straight through the small creatures heart.

"Perfect! Now you need to practice hitting animals in the eye, a skill hard to perfect, but worth it if you want the meat to be untouched."

"I didn't know you knew how to hunt," snow remarked.

"There's a lot of things you may not know about me, and I you," Ella repeated. Snow laughed.

"Now, let's go cook our dinner."


	4. Our Problems Found Us

**If you have reviews/requests/prompts, they really help me a lot. If you can't tell already, I also changed the name. As always, I hope you enjoy!**

Ella cooked a hearty meal of roasted rabbit, foraged mushrooms and weeds she found were edible, after finding a foraging book in their collection of plentiful books.

"I'm not surprised at the collection of books, Belle would marry reading if she could," Ella commented. Snow nodded.

"What kingdom does Belle belong to? I may know of it."

"The French's kingdom."

"Oh, they're the ones eat war with the ogres."

"Oh? I hope she's safe." Snow jumped when Ella placed her plate of food in front of her.

"I'm sorry I can't help with cooking, I've never been very good in the kitchen," Snow apologized.

"Don't worry, I have forever to teach to you." Snow smiled reminiscently. She took a bite of mushroom and cringed.

"I'm sorry, we can go to the village around here. It should be a days ride, and they have a plethora of goods at the marketplace." Snow picked around her mushrooms, but the cooked dandelion weeds tasted quite pleasant, as well as the tender rabbit, which she tried to help Ella gut, but she was clueless, even with the book they found.

After, Snow successfully convinced Ella to go outside with her. Ella had groaned, but stopped complaining when she felt her wrist being tugged towards a steep hill. They climbed and once at the top, they both gasped.

"My father told me about Firefly Hill when I was younger, and showed me where it was, coincidentally near the cabin," Snow said. She got no answer, as Ella was engrossed in the flicker of lights around her.

They sat down on the dry grass and watched the flickers of light dance around them.

Snow felt Ella's eyes watching her, and when she turned her head to look at her, she leaned towards her, and pressed her lips to Snow's meekly. After a moment, Ella pulled back and continued watching the wonders before them.

——————————

Snow and Ella mounted their horses the next morning and took off towards the neighboring village with the rabbit pelt from yesterday to sell, and a hefty amount of coins she took from the castle before leaving.

"Did you steal that?" Ella asked as Snow was playing with the change in her gloved hands.

"Not technically, it's my _families_, plus I've been able to take from there before, so what's different now?"

"Well, your dad doesn't exactly consent to this, and is either disowning you or finding you." Snow sighed.

"You're right, I basically stole this." They both laughed at the circumstances they found themselves in.

They quickly reached the market and led their horses around the various stands, buying vegetables, seeds, other ingredients, and sold the pet for a bit of silver.

They left with their goods in satchels and made their way back to the cabin, when they were stopped.

A group of knights surrounded both girls from all sides and pulled them from their steeds and chained Snow to them, dragging her along, and left Ella behind still on the ground.

"King Leopold has requested your presence," the first knight said. She grumbled and fought. She gave up and looked to Ella, who was now standing.

"Snow!" She called out to her.

"Ella!" She called desperately. Ella jumped onto her horse and sped forward. She ran up to her and hoisted Snow onto her saddle. The knights quickened to try and pull Snow from the saddle. Snow felt her wrists tug sharply off the horse as the knights turned right and she fell flat on her stomach.

"Snow! I will find you!" She got up tiredly and followed the knights tugging her to the castle.

——————————

"Ah, Snow, How lovely to see you," her father greeted sarcastically. 

"Let me go," she ordered. He chuckled. 

"Once you give up on your fantasy with that girl, I will let you out of your room to roam free _within the castle."_

_"_Can you just let me go? Let me be happy, with someone I love?"

"Don't be a fool dear, of course you can have love. Just not with her. I don't even care if you want to find a princess instead of a prince, they just need to be a royal." 

"Have you ever loved someone other than mom?" 

"I haven't, What does it concern to you?"

"Because you don't know how it feels to have your heart _demolished_ and _ripped_ and _tortured_ for the sake of true love. You never had any problems with your parents accepting the marriage of you and mom, but I'm being torpedoed and thrown and crushed, all over someone I didn't even expect to fall in love with, didn't even _want _to. And now that I have, I wouldn't change a thing." He looked at her gravely. 

"Call a maid if you need anything. I have business to attend to."

"Of course you do," she muttered once he shut her door. She left the armchair she sat in to peer out of the window. She gazed out across the fields longingly. Her heart ached and her stomach churned at the thought of 

Cinderella alone in the cabin, waiting for her return, which may be never. 

Her mom may not be able to budge on this one, but she could only hope for the freedom she yearned for. 

She spent her day looking out the window drearily, and when supper came around, it wasn't a maid coming in, it was her father with a tray of stew and bread. 

"May I sit?" He asked, glancing to the ottoman in front of the armchair. She nodded silently and ate the creamy stew she'd been handed. 

"I thought a lot about what you said, and your mom had talked to me about it as well, and I'd rather have my daughter be happy, then have her rule unhappily, leading to an unhappy kingdom. I just hope you can forgive me for being ignorant. If she is what you want, then I will not stop you from having her."

"Oh, thank you daddy, I love you." Snow said in tears,"I will miss you and mother. If you don't mind, I'll come visit every once in a while." Leopold grinned back. 

"Of course it's alright. I'm sure your mother would like to say goodbye as well." Snow ran out of the room leaving her stew on the floor, and Leopold laughed. 

Snow launched into the hallway and into Eva's room like a rocket. 

"Thank you for convincing dad," she whispered as she pulled her mother into a tight hug. 

"Of course. I hope you find the happiness you so desire. And come back to visit."

"Of course I will. I love you," she said and bolted out as fast as she had come in. 

She swiftly saddled her horse and rode out, following the map Ella had given her. 

"I will always find you," she murmered. 


	5. Cinnamon Hearts

**If you have any reviews/prompts, they always help me. I'm kind of grasping at straws with this fic, so requests are appreciated. I hope you enjoy!**

The path seemed longer than before, but Snow couldn't wait to find her. She grasped the glass slipper tightly in her right hand and held her map and reins with the left. When she reached the cabin, it was dark and snowing. No lights were on and an every silence fell upon her surroundings. Worriedly, she hopped off her horse, tied her up, and rushed in.

Ella laid on the bed with a girl holding her hand. Cinderella's chest wasn't moving.

"You're too late," the girl muttered, with a heavy accent.

"Who are you?"

"Sorry, I'm Belle, I told Ella she could use my family's cabin. I came to check on you, but she was collapsed on the floor. Her heart is still and her lungs breathless." Snow sobbed.

"Can you let me say goodbye?" Belle nodded and left the bedroom.

"I'm so sorry. I roped you into this mess, and now you're gone." Snow whispered. Slowly, she pressed her lips to Ella's. A flash of light surrounded them and rippled out. Ella's eyes fluttered open.

"You found me," she whispered.

"Did you ever doubt I would?"

"No, but those endless mirrors gave me pause…" Snow laughed delightedly and sat down beside her, pulling Ella into a passionate kiss.

Belle ran upstairs and found the girls embracing.

"Ella!" Belle exclaimed. She grinned and hugged her friend.

Belle cooked a celebratory feast with the ingredients they had, while Snow and Ella talked in front of the blazing fireplace.

"So, what exactly happened?" Snow asked.

"My stepmother found me. She got help from a witch of some sort, who cursed me with a prick of my finger."

Snow grumbled. "I won't ever leave your side again."

"I'll hold you to that," she whispered, close to her lips.

"Supper," Belle called. Ella rolled her eyes.

"Bad timing." Snow said, and they laughed.

——————————

"Do you think your stepmother will be after you again?"

"I couldn't tell you. I think we're safe as long as she thinks I'm asleep." Snow nodded and held her hand. Surprisingly, Snow's skin was always warm, in contrast to Ella's.

The two were sitting on the roof of the cabin, watching Belle walk off towards the horizon, to her kingdom. The sun was just starting to set, and it's been two days since Ella's curse had been broken. Since then, she has dreams, the same setting each time, fire blazing around her in an unknown red room. Snow is there each time to comfort her, and to light a candle. Her father did it whenever she had a nightmare.

Ella never had that with her mother; she doesn't even remember her. Her dad was always affectionate until he died, and her stepmother gave her hell.

"What kind of evil would posses my stepmother to _curse _me. I knew she hated me, but what kind of person does that?" Ella asked, breaking the pleasant silence that fell upon them.

"Someone who is jealous, who wants the happy ending she never got." Snow chimed.

"I think it's too late for her happy ending."

"I don't think it's ever too late for someone to find their happy ending." Snow kissed her hand still grappled by her own.

——————————

The next morning, Snow stayed home while Ella went to the next village once more, for reasons she didn't mention.

So instead of doing chores in the already-spotless cabin, she went outside to practice with a sword.

It felt heavier than she could imagine, but she hastily adapted. She found a fencing and sword fighting dummy in the cellar, and taught herself.

By the time Ella came back with a bundle in her arms, a heavy wad of coins, and a ring unknown to Snow , she found her wielding a large sword and swinging it expertly.

Snow looked up and her eyes glimmered with ecstasy, then her eyes settled on the blanket in her arms.

"Look, I know what this looks like, but I think we're ready," she explained hurriedly. Snow rushed over to the cloth in her arms, to find not a baby, but a kitten.

"Please?" Snow laughed.

"Of course, I've always begged my dad for a pet when I was little, this is the perfect opportunity." Snow laughed and tickled the kittens belly, winning her a humble purr.

"What should we call you," Ella pondered. Snow lit up.

"What about Cinnamon?" Ella nodded.

"I love that, how about you, cinnamon?" As if replying, the cat mewed. They laughed and took the cat inside.

"So is this why you went to market?"

"…not exactly," Ella mumbled. Snow laughed.

"What, then?"

"It's a secret." Snow rolled her eyes, but pecked her on the cheek.

"I'm going to go find lunch," she informed, before pulling on her boots over her dress. It suddenly hit Ella how to propose. She grabbed old fabrics from unworn garments and pelts that didn't sell at market and ran to the bedroom.

Snow shifted in her dress as she watched a fawn dip it's head down in the grass to eat. She nimbly pulled back the bowstring and squeezed the shaft in front of the fletching. She let her arrow fly and it hit the deer perfectly, but an inch or two away from the eye, like how Ella said.

She hoisted her game onto her shoulders and trudged back to the cabin. She skinned her deer and brought in the raw meat.

In the living room, Ella was holding up an outfit, all different shades of brown stitched together, and on the shoulders was a cloak, the top was fuzzy and the cloth ran from the shoulders to the knees of the pants.

"Ella, that's beautiful. I should really stop underestimating you," Snow remarked. Ella grinned.

"I'm sorry, some of these outfits were torn, so I patched them up a bit, but the cloak should be warm. I hope you like it." Snow gasped.

"This is for me? I love this." Snow muttered something else.

"What was that?" Ella asked.

"I said 'I love you'" she whispered tenderly. Ella smiled even wider.

"I love you too." She held her chin and forced her to look into her eyes, before pecking her lips.

"Wait here, I have something else." Snow tapped her foot against the floorboards, and Ella ran back down the stairs holding something in her hands tightly.

She knelt in front of her and revealed a necklace, with a ring tied to it.

"I couldn't find anything prettier, so I thought this would look good as a necklace. Snow, I'm so in love with you, I have been since I saw you look around shyly at that ball. And every day, I didn't think I could love you anymore, but you surprise me an make it possible anyway. So I hope we can raise our kitten and live here the same we will do everything; together. Will you marry me, Snow White?" Snow let a tear trickle down her pinkeyes cheeks.

"What do you think?" She grabbed the necklace and wrapped it around her neck, before pulling Ella up to her level, kissing her adoringly.

"Go try on your outfit," Ella pushed. Snow laughed and stripped, pulling on her new clothes.

"They fit like a glove," she declared. Ella smiled.

"Good, because I didn't take measurements."


End file.
